


Free

by Crazy_lil_munchkin



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Grim reaper is WCKD, M/M, Newt is Thomas' savior, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Thomas is a servant of the grim reaper, WICKED | WCKD Is Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_lil_munchkin/pseuds/Crazy_lil_munchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas was trapped.</p><p>Working for the Grim Reaper was never something that would turn into anything good.</p><p>Thomas strongly believed that.</p><p>Then he met Newt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannahmayski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahmayski/gifts).



Thomas looks at the boy, taking in his long pale neck and feathery blonde hair as he chatters away about his weekend.

Thomas decides he likes this boy, Newt.

He wanted to touch him.

His hands, his face, his lips.

But, with Grim's ring wrapped around his middle finger, it was forbidden.

Thomas had hoped Grim would let him, since he was Grim's favourite, but had no avail.

But, Grim had let him come along today, showing he did have a soft spot for Thomas.

No one else is ever allowed to accompany Grim.

The others always get jealous, but never act upon it in fear of what Grim would do to them.

But Thomas didn't like working for Grim.

He wanted Newt.

"And it's in the west part, yeah?"

Newt nods enthusiastically and fires up all over again.

Thomas places his index finger and thumb on the ring and starts twisting slowly.

He glances across the party to see Grim searching for him, having felt their connection wavering though the ring.

Thomas takes his chance and slips the ring off of his finger, dropping it subtly on the couch beneath him.

"Hey, you want to go out side?"

Newt nods, smiling.

"Some fresh air would be nice."

Newt takes his hand.

Thomas gasps quietly at the contact.

He feels... warm, at home... content.

Newt begins dragging him away and Thomas looks back for any signs of Grim.

He's gone.

Glancing at the couch, his eyes widen.

The ring is gone too.

He turns back as Newt locks fingers with him, leading him away.

Thomas suspects that this is what Grim wanted, but he doesn't question it now.

Thomas is free.


End file.
